Cien Años de Oscuridad/Leyendas
Los Cien Años de Oscuridad fue un conflicto que comenzó en el 7.000 ABY y duró aproximadamente hasta el 6.900 ABY, cuando un grupo de Jedi Oscuros creó monstruosos ejércitos para combatir a la Orden Jedi y la República Galáctica. Los Cien Años de Oscuridad comenzaron tres años después de que los Jedi Oscuros se dividieran de la Orden en el Segundo Gran Cisma. Tras 10 décadas de lucha, los Jedi Oscuros perdieron la guerra en la Batalla de Corbos, pero luego conquistaron Korriban y fundaron los Sith. Comienzos left|thumb|170px|Una discusión entre [[Maestro Jedi (Holocrón Sith)|Maestro y aprendiz se torna violenta.]] El Segundo Gran Cisma comenzó cuando una pequeña secta de Caballeros Jedi comenzó a practicar usos extendidos de la Fuerza. Al confiar más y más en la Fuerza, estos Caballeros aprendieron que al usar la Fuerza con suficiente intensidad se podía doblegar la vida misma. Con sus nuevos poderes, los Caballeros experimentaron en otras formas de vida para crear nuevas especies y depredadores como extensiones de su voluntad. Se postuló que incluso podría usarse para terminar con la muerte y revivir mundos muertos. Otros Jedi vieron estos poderes con recelo, sospechando que tal poder podría llevar solo al abuso. Los primeros rebeldes, las Legiones de Lettow, habían sido derrotados en el Primer Gran Cisma, pero su legado se mantuvo, y surgiría un segundo grupo de disidentes liderados por Jedi rebeldes como Ajunta Pall, XoXaan y Karness Muur. Todos los grandes conflictos comenzaban por pasión, y este no fue diferente. Inflexiblemente firmes en proteger sus recién adquiridos poderes, esta secta de Jedi buscó convencer a otros Jedi de unirse a su búsqueda de la vida eterna y la felicidad galáctica. Los otros no estaban convencidos, e intentaron distanciarse de la situación. Firmemente convencidos de que su camino era el correcto, las discusiones se convirtieron en conflicto. Los Jedi rebeldes fueron exiliados junto con sus enseñanzas. Había comenzado una guerra que duraría cien años. Guerra Retirándose de planetas Jedi como Tython, los Jedi exiliados alzaron un ejército animal de abominaciones del lado oscuro. La primera forma del zombie de Korriban fue creada durante las primeras etapas de la guerra. Sin embargo, incluso enfrentándose a estas encarnaciones del lado oscuro, los Jedi comenzaron a repelar a los Jedi rebeldes. El ejército animal fue fácilmente abrumado por el poder de los Jedi, pero los Jedi exiliados se negaron a rendirse. Los duelos a muerte entre los Jedi se convirtieron en el final de muchas batallas. Durante la guerra, los Jedi construyeron El Prisma, una prisión secreta que solo conocían los miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi. thumb|left|200px|Jedi y Jedi Oscuros pelean en la [[Batalla de Corbos.]] En la segunda mitad de la guerra, los Jedi Oscuros estaban en un estado de desesperación. Ellos eran simplemente superados en número, y no veían ninguna forma de vencer. Sin embargo, los Jedi Oscuros rechazaron rendirse, y combinaron todos sus recursos para crear las criaturas del Lado Oscuro más temibles jamás vistas. Apoyados por monstruosas criaturas, como el Leviatán, los ejércitos de Jedis Oscuros se revitalizaron. Los ejércitos huyeron aterrorizados al ver las habilidades del Leviatán para succionar las esencias de vida hacia las trampas burbujas en sus espaldas. Sin embargo, debido a los esfuerzos combinados de los Jedi, los Jedi Oscuros fueron continuamente repelidos. La última posición de los Jedi Oscuros era el planeta Corbos. Las luchas internas, junto con el bombardeo de los Jedi y la República, llevaron a la redición del último de los Jedi Oscuros. Exilio thumb|200px|Los [[Jedi Oscuros son exiliados.]] Tras su derrota en Corbos, los Jedi Oscuros supervivientes fueron rodeados por los ejércitos de la República. Despojados de sus armas y armaduras, los Jedi Oscuros quedaron a merced de la justicia de la República. Aunque los miembros de la República querían ejecuciones públicas, los líderes Jedi se inclinaron por expulsar a los Jedi rebeldes hacia lo desconocido, esperando que, con el tiempo, ellos vieran el error de sus caminos. En las planicies de un planeta yermo, los Exiliados, como eran conocidos en la República, fueron llevados a naves de transporte desarmadas. Varios cazas acompañaron a las naves para asegurar la salida de los Jedi Oscuros del espacio de la República. Los Cien Años de Oscuridad habían terminado, y los Jedi Oscuros habían sobrevivido al Segunda Gran Cisma. Un nuevo mundo thumb|left|200px|Los primitivos [[Sith (especie)|Sith son testigos de la llegada de los exiliados.]] Al salir del hiperespacio, los Jedi Oscuros se acercaron a un planeta inexplorado. Tras aterrizar allí se sorprendieron al encontrar una especie humanoide que se hacía llamar Sith. Hakagram Graush, el Rey gobernante de los Sith, o Sith’ari, se sorprendió por la apariencia de los extranjeros, pero tras ver sus increíbles poderes y avanzada tecnología, les dio la bienvenida al planeta. Desafortunadamente, eso condujo a su caída. El Mano Oscura del Sith'ari conspiró con los recién llegados, y traicionó a su señor con los Jedi Oscuros. Usando su entrenamiento en la Fuerza, los Exiliados asombraron a los Sith y fueron elevados al estatus de dioses en Korriban, convirtiéndose en gobernantes del pueblo Sith. El más poderoso de los Jedi Oscuros, Ajunta Pall, se convirtió en el primer Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Sin embargo, algunos de los Exiliados no estaban contentos con la idea de gobernar a los Sith y reunir sus fuerzas. Algunos de los Jedi Oscuro regresaron al territorio de la República para atacar a los Jedi. Creían que ahora tenían el poder para aplastar a la Orden Jedi y gobernar, pero estaban equivocados. Sus acciones prematuras solo sirvieron para alertar a la República y a sus defensores de que algunos de los Exiliados habían sobrevivido en el espacio desconocido. Con el paso de los años, y el mestizaje que se produjo entre los Jedi Caídos y los Sith, el término “Sith” llegó a abarcar no solo a los habitantes originarios de Korriban, sino también a sus maestros Jedi caídos. Los Jedi Oscuros aceleraron mucho el desarrollo cultural de los Sith. Cuando se encontraron por primera vez, los Sith eran una simple especie tribal que vestía ropas primitivas y vivía en pequeñas chozas. Con la influencia de los Jedi Oscuros, vestimentas elaboradas comenzaron a usarse, y grandes templo fueron erigidos por el pueblo Sith para sus soberanos, incluyendo el Valle de los Señores Oscuros. thumb|200px|[[XoXaan y Karness Muur son recibiso por los sith.]] Con la destrucción del Antiguo Imperio Sith, durante el resto de la historia galáctica, el término Sith fue aplicado a menudo para referirse a aquellos usuarios del lado oscuro de la Fuera que eran sucesores de Ajunta Pall y los Señores de los Sith. Es a partir de este ascenso al poder, y a la integración en la cultura Sith, que el término “Señor Oscuro de los Sith” se originó como un título otorgado al líder del Antiguo Imperio Sith por un consejo de Señores Sith menores. Durante los primeros años del Imperio Sith, se predijo la llegada del profetizado salvador de la Orden Sith, el Sith’ari. El Sith’ari era un ser perfecto que algún día lideraría a los Sith. Según la profecía, el Sith’ari levantaría y destruiría a los Sith, pero en el proceso los haría más fuertes que nunca. Algunos ven esto como un sorprendente paralelo al Elegido de la leyenda Jedi. Regreso Después de convertirse en Lores Sith, varios exiliados llenarón la nave en la que llegarón con armas nuevas, guerreros Massassi, y sus nuevos secretos de la Alquimia Sith en un intento por destruir a los Jedi contra las órdenes de Ajunta Pall, sólo para ser destruidos, y dandole a los Jedi el conocimiento de que el Espacio Sith existía, y que los exiliados habían sobrevivido. Detrás de escena Por muchos años, los Cien Años de Oscuridad fueron solo una nota en la historia de la galaxia de Star Wars, y no era conocido como el conflicto que originó a la Orden Sith. Antes de eso, se asumía a menudo que el Primer Gran Cisma, causado en los primeros años de la República, había sido lo que había formado a la Orden Sith. Esto fue de alguna forma confirmado en la entrada de Naga Sadow en The New Essential Guide to Characters, que estableció que él fue el primer Lord Sith en 20.000 años en reestablecer contacto con la República. Sin embargo, Lucasfilm había pretendido que los Cien Años de Oscuridad fuesen la fuente de la Orden Sith, y se estableció así en The New Essential Chronology. Dan Wallace, que trabajó tanto en NEGTC como en NEC, ha admitido a partir de eso que la información de Naga Sadow fue un error. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 0: Conquest and Unification'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord *[[Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)|''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith audio drama]] *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison 3'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascension'' *''Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1'' Fuentes * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Force and Destiny'' Core Rulebook Categoría:Conflictos Categoría:Jedi Categoría:Sith Categoría:Batallas de los Cien Años de Oscuridad